After the war
by Tinker B
Summary: After the war, and no one remembers. Till one person comes and changes it all. Long story, kind of slow on the catching on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot and the new charactors.

Chapter 1

If Draco had it his way Lila would be in his arms before the night was over. He was on summer vacation, and Hogwarts was the farthest thing from his mind. (He actually didn't remember it at all, or the fact that he was magic. But back to him and Lila, all will be explained later.) But he wasn't sure that she liked him back. He had come prepared to woo her though. He was topless, with his normal boxers and black jeans, and a half-face mask. Red and black for the Joker he thought that he was. He had slicked back his hair and he was hoping that in the dark rave she wouldn't recognize him and he could get her on the dance floor. Ever since he had met her he had wanted her, but she had a boyfriend whom she was madly in love with. He didn't want to sabotage that, but when Kat told him that they stopped over the holidays, he vowed to do all he could to get her.

Sayne sat across from him at the table waiting to greet the rest of the group when they came in.

"Remember" Draco told Sayne, "I need to be on the dance floor to meet her so she doesn't know that it's me."

"I know man." Sayne said. "We've been over the plan a hundred times. Tonight she's going to be yours."

Draco gave a feeble smile and tried to believe that it was true, but he was still questioning whether it was the right thing to do. She only left her boyfriend a month ago and they had been dating for almost a year. He wondered to himself why they broke up. Katrina wouldn't tell him, but she sounded sad when she told him that they broke up. He sighed to himself and wondered why she affected him so much when no other girl could. That's not to say they didn't try, though. He hadn't even been in the con for an hour and he had already been propositioned to do...things of questionable morality. He knew he was handsome, and he had had many girls, but he hadn't wanted anything serious until now. Sayne nudged him slightly in the ribs and nodded towards the door. The rest of the group was just coming in and Draco slipped quietly away to the dance floor to watch until Lila came to dance.

Scene

Scene

Scene

Lila contemplated her makeup as she looked into the mirror of the hotel bathroom. They were lucky to have gotten the room because of the con being held downstairs, usually they were blocks away and had to walk. She sighed and picked up her eyeliner to finish her eyes. She finished quickly and turned around. The bathroom was full of clothes and accessories from her and her friends. She had come with Nicole, Cami, Katrina, Anita, Alicia, and Christina. That's a lot of girls for one bathroom, so the mess spread out. She was still in her pajamas about to change when Katrina came in.

"Lila! Why aren't you dressed?! We have to go like now!" she cried.

"Why do we have to go now? We've still got half of an hour before the con even starts." Lila replied calmly.

"Yea, but you know us, it will take us half an hour just to check that we have everything before walking out the door." Katrina replied.

Lila sighed. She knew that Katrina was right but she wanted to look perfect. She had just broken up with her boyfriend, and she was in need of a man in a bad way.

"Alright, give me two minutes, and I'll be ready to go. Ok?" she said as she pushed Katrina out and shut the door. She dug through the clothes on the floor and pulled out her black hot pants, and her sparkly gold mesh halter-top. She was going as Clubber Barbie with Anita as Hooker Barbie, Cami as Bondage Barbie, Katrina as Dominatrix Barbie, and Nicole as Prostitute Barbie. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and added another coat of lip-gloss for good luck. She took one last look in the mirror before stepping out into the hotel room where the other girls were finishing getting ready.

"Final-fucking-ly", Cami said, as she pulled on her shoes.

"What? You're still getting ready!" Lila teased.

"Yea…well I don't like you're pants." Cami retorted.

"Guys cut it out." Alicia said as she opened the door. "Me and Katrina are leaving now, so get moving or stay here."

The rest of the girls quickly finished and got to the door. They all got into the elevator at the end of the hall and found it to be half full of hot emo boys headed down for the con too.

"Well hey" Nicole said as the stepped into the elevator.

She was wearing a mini that hardly qualified as a skirt, ass kicking black stilettos and a black string bikini top that was barely bigger than the skirt. The boys didn't answer just stared at them for the rest of the ride down, but by the end Christina and Nicole had found new emo boy buddies. They stepped out of the elevator and headed for the rooms that the con was being held in. When they walked in they stood in the doorway for a moment trying to pick out anyone they knew. Alicia saw Sayne waving them over to a table, and immediately started freaking out.

"OMG guys! It's Sayne." She muttered.

"We know Alicia." Lila said.

She was already pissed because all of the, ride up to the con from their house she had to hear about who was cuter, Jamie or Sayne. It was one thing she didn't want to here that weekend and she told Alicia that in the hotel room but she didn't seem to get it.

"He's so cute." Alicia sighed wistfully, "I wish I was pretty so he'd like me."

Lila pulled Alicia aside.

"Ali, if you start this shit again, not only will I not talk to you all weekend, but I will get everyone I goddamn can to ignore you when you act like this. It's pathetic and annoying and I'm tired of it. You're too pretty and smart to act like this. Just stop being so fucking obsessive and maybe he'll like you a little more than when you told him you loved him after a month of knowing him."

Alicia looked pissed, and stalked over to where Cami was standing so she could tell Cami, but Lila didn't care anymore. She didn't like the person Alicia was, and she was not putting up with her shit anymore. She fixed her hair, pulled a smile and walked over to Sayne's table with Anita and Nicole.

Draco watched as the group came in and went over to where Sayne was sitting. He had only caught a glimpse of Lila and he was moving across the dance floor to get a better view of the table.

"So Sayne how have you been?" Anita asked. She liked Sayne a lot, and anyone could just see the sexual tension between them. They needed to hook up and this weekend was the perfect night for that.

"Grounded as usual." Sayne replied. Even though he was eighteen, he lived with his parents and his mom was psychotic, and kept him under key and lock, most of the year.

They carried on inane conversation for a while before an awkward silence fell over the table.

"Yep." Lila finally said. "As exciting as this conversation is, I'm going to dance now."

Nicole agreed. "I'm going with Lila, you guys have gotten a bit to quiet for my tastes."

They both left the table for the dance floor and they weren't halfway there when the rest of the group minus Anita, Sayne, and Alicia caught up. The emo boys from the elevator decided to join them, and no one could say that Christina was anything less than happy. The boys hadn't spoken yet, but somehow they were a new part of the group. They got to the dance floor and starting dancing and raving with each other. Lila and Nicole got close a started dancing on each other, when her new emo buddy came over and got in between them. They started a three-person line, and strangely enough the emo boy, was facing Lila. Nicole saw Cami raving alone so she left the line and headed over to dance with Cami. The emo boy started dancing closer on Lila and she smiled and returned the favor. She knew Nicole wouldn't mind; he was only a buddy after all.

They were getting to the point that they weren't dancing at all just grinding against each other on the floor, when Alicia walked up and pulled Lila away.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Lila asked.

"Keeping you from taking Nicole's guy" Alicia snarled at her. "It's not good enough that you had to yell at me, and make me have a bad night?"

"Excuse me, but you were making us all have a bad night with your moaning and groaning over Sayne." Lila returned. "Nicole doesn't care if I do something with him. They're not dating. Hell they haven't even made-out yet! I'm leaving and you leave me the hell alone for the rest of the night. Got it?"

Alicia mumbled an excuse and fled back to the table.

"Jesus she gets on my nerves." Lila mumbled to nobody in particular.

The emo boy had come back and was holding her around the waist kissing her neck, starting back where they had left off. She turned and kissed him hard on the mouth knowing that Alicia was watching. They moved towards a wall and started kissing and "dancing" again, before a new song even had a chance to start. Lila was up against the wall, and his body was pressed tight against hers. One of his legs was between hers, and his hands were roaming her body. She pushed up his shirt, and proceeded to lay kisses all over his chest and stomach watching his face show ecstasy. She licked a trail back up to his neck, and softly blew on the wet trail, making him shiver and roughly pull her back up. He softly bit her neck, and she turned her head to the side for better access. He bit her again harder and she pulled him closer and they started making out again. It was a good five minutes before she came up for air, and the sat down on the floor up against the wall.

"You have an amazing body." Emo boy said.

Lila laughed. "Thanks, it's from all the dancing I do. It's a daily thing for me" She realized that she didn't know his name, and proceeded to ask. "Uh…not to be rude or anything, but what's your name."

He blinked in surprise and let out a laugh. "It's Kyle, but all my friends call me K."

"Well Kyle, it was wonderful to have met you", and with that she softly bit his bottom lip and got up to walk away.

Meanwhile, back at the table Anita and Sayne had started the conversation back up, but anyone could see they wanted to be all over each other. The only thing holding them back was Alicia sitting across from them glaring at Anita and avoiding Sayne's eyes.

"So…you're studying to be a massage therapist?" Anita asked.

"Yea…or I will be soon." Sayne replied. "I have to get into the school first, and they haven't sent my reply back yet."

"Oh, that sucks. I know the agony of waiting for a letter to see if you got something you really wanted." Anita sympathized. "When I wrote to a publishing house to get my book published, they waited eight weeks before writing me back. I shook like a leaf whenever I went to get the mail.

"Damn. That's worse. I just sent mine out last week." He laughed.

"Yea, well…I had to wait a week after my birthday to get my present in the mail." Alicia threw in.

"Yea…that's not quite what we were talking about, but ok…" Sayne replied.

"Maybe someday I'll come and get a massage from you." Anita said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Sayne got the message loud and clear and stood up.

"There's no time like the present. How about we go and I'll do it now." he said. Alicia was desperate to do anything to stop them.

"I'd like a massage." She said standing up with them.

"Alicia…maybe some other time." Sayne replied over his shoulder, and he walked away with Anita leaving Alicia at the table alone.

She put her face in her arms, and started to cry. She was throwing a pity party for herself, and it made her all the more pathetic.

Scene

Scene

Scene

Explaining will be done later no time for it now. TTFN. Remember reviews fuel my soul...along with ramen .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco watched Lila dance with Nicole till he thought he would explode. She was wearing hot pants, which made him think very dirty thoughts. They were his favorite, and he thought it a sign from somewhere that something was going to happen in his favor. That is, until, he saw Kyle come over. He knew Kyle from a previous con and knew he was a cool guy, but it made him uneasy to see him dancing with Lila and Nicole. He bit back the bile that came to his mouth when Nicole left and it was just Lila and Kyle. The sight of Kyle grinding on the girl that he wanted made him want to rip his throat out, and take Lila for himself. Even in his head it sounded incredibly possessive, and he toned down the thoughts of killing for less illegal beatings. He turned through a rave move, and when he turned back Alicia was pulling them apart. For a moment he felt uplifted, but the bubble that had swelled in his throat popped as Lila yelled at Alicia and Alicia left, leaving Kyle and Lila again.

He watched as they kissed, and made their way over to a wall. His body burned as if she were touching him as he watched her hands pull up Kyle's shirt; and he shivered when she left a trail of kissed down his stomach. When he thought he couldn't stand another second without beating Kyle to a pulp, they stopped kissing, and sat down on the ground. He sighed and sat against an opposite wall and put his head in his hands and thought for a moment.

"_If she leaves with Kyle my whole plan is ruined, but I can't rightly walk over there and take her to dance with me without her knowing who I am too soon. This is a bitch. I'll go talk to Sayne, and see if he can do something. Maybe he can tell Kyle to back off or something. I don't think Kyle will mind too much. He could get any girl in here._" With that final thought he pushed his head up and looked over to where they were, Lila was walking away, leaving Kyle looking dazed and confused.

"_The plan is back in motion!" _He thought.

Draco quickly walked around in a wide semi-circle so he could intercept her before she got out of the dark and back over to the semi-lit tables. The crowd was worse than before, and by the time he was halfway there, she was almost to the table. She made it to the table before he could get there, and took the seat farthest away from the emo Alicia sitting on the other side. She sighed and knew that she couldn't just leave Alicia there crying for the whole night even if she was incredibly annoying.

"Allie what's wrong" she asked quietly. "Is this all because I yelled at you?"

Alicia sniffled a little before shaking her head without removing it from her arms.

"Well then what is it?" Lila asked.

It took a moment for Alicia to stop bawling long enough, to lift up her head and tell Lila what was wrong.

"It's just that I try so hard, but I can't seem to get it right. I want to be confident, but it just doesn't happen for me. When I get up in the morning all I think is, 'Oh great. Another day.' But I thought that if I told Sayne I loved him he'd think it back or something like that. But when I told him he freaked and that made me sink even farther down. It's just gotten to the point where everything sets off my emotions. Nicole, you, Sayne…just everything."

When she finished this rant, Lila rubbed her back and rolled her eyes. Alicia was one of the most dramatic people she knew, but she also knew how she felt. Like nothing could go her way, and everyone was out to get her. Lila had felt like that after Justin, but she shook herself out of it and made herself do things again. Like coming to the con. It was hard, but Alicia needed to get out of it. She had been stuck in this retarded rut for almost all of her life. It was one of the reasons her and Lila weren't very good friends anymore. A friend is a friend though and Lila knew that the rave of the con wasn't the best place for Alicia tonight. She sighed and looked back at Alicia.

"Hey. You want to go back to the hotel room, order room service and watch sappy movies on HBO with me?" Lila asked.

Alicia smiled and wiped the tears out from under her eyes.

"Alright then let's get going." Lila smiled and stood up.

She held her hand out to Alicia, and Alicia took it. They walked out of the con together and started towards the elevator. Lila remembered that she had left her little Barbie purse on the table and turned to Alicia.

"Oops. I left my purse on the table. I'll go back and get it. In this crowd it'll take a couple of minutes though." She said looking at the people streaming through the "In" door of the rave. "You go up and order the cookie dough, and I'll be up in a minute ok?"Alicia nodded and stepped into the elevator. Lila turned and stepped into the throng of people waiting to get in. After a few strategically placed pinches, and a couple of shoves, she was back in the rave headed for the table.

Sayne and Anita were back making out like crazy, and Lila stopped for a minute to admire. Sure it looked like they were aliens eating each other's faces, but who could blame them? It had been over a year of tension, all to be released in a few minutes. She shook her head and chuckled, and started walking again. She took the long way around to the table, letting the two people have a few more seconds before she approached the table. She looked for a minute and realizing her purse wasn't there, she started looking under things, around on the floor, and on chairs nearby. Not finding it in any of those places, she stopped, puzzled at where the hell it went. There was nothing in it beside lip-gloss, and glitter eye stuff, so no one was likely to steal it. It was fluorescent pink, so she was sure she wasn't just missing it, as she sometimes did. She looked around the table one last time before coming to rest behind Sayne and Anita. She hated to break them up, but she could see the strap of her purse under Anita's butt.

"_It must have fallen onto the chair when they came back to the table."_ She thought. She tapped Anita on the shoulder, and waited. Neither, of them even recognized her presence, so she did it again, a little bit harder. Still nothing. She sighed and finally pushed Anita into Sayne, hoping that the force would make her realize someone was there, who wanted her attention. This failed to work, as Anita thinking that Sayne was just pulling her closer, and Sayne thinking Anita was just getting frisky, completely ignored Lila. Lila, watched them for another second, took careful aim and…

"OUCH! FUCK!" Sayne yelled, letting go of Anita, causing her to fall. "What the hell did you poke me in the eye for?"

"Could you get up and I'll tell you?" Lila asked sweetly. Sayne stood up and waited. Lila bent over grabbed her purse and straightened back up.

"Thanks Sayne." She said brightly as she walked away.

Sayne shook his head, rubbed his watery eye, and thought for a second.

"Wait!" he cried. "Are you leaving?"

"Why else would I need my purse?" Lila asked.

"Oh. Are you leaving with a guy?" Sayne asked with a grin, thinking of Draco.

"No." she answered. "Alicia is having a meltdown, so we're just going to have a girls night."

"Uh…well Alicia can handle it herself can't she?" he asked.

Lila shook her head. Obviously Sayne didn't know what was up when it came to girls.

"No, she can't. She needs support, and as annoying as she is, she's my friend, and I have to go help her." She finished as she walked away.

"WAIT!" he cried after her. She stopped and tapped her foot as she waited for him to say something.

"Yes?" she replied impatiently.

"Uh…" Sayne's brain was scrambling to find something to keep her there. It found nothing so he just stood there for a moment with a confused look on his face. Lila rolled her eyes and started walking again.

"Are you coming back at least?" he called after her.

"Maybe." Came her faint reply, as she walked away.

Lila got through the doors again and started walking over to the elevator when someone pushed her to the side. She turned to yell at the person, but she saw Blaise's smiling face.

"Hey!" she cried wrapping him in a hug. "I thought you couldn't make it!"

"Well I had to work, but I got someone to cover my weekend shifts so I could come." Blaise answered.

Lila hugged him again, and looked at him. He was a potential to make-out with this weekend. She had always liked him, but not so much as to do anything about it. She shook her head at her own blatant thoughts and smiled at him.

"Where are you staying? With the other guys?" she asked.

"They thought I wasn't coming, so they both got a room with other people. I was going to just camp out in the rave room, and stay there." He answered.

Lila thought for a second before making a decision.

"You can come stay in our room if you don't mind staying with all girls." She said with a grin.

"Are you sure…I wouldn't want to…interfere with anything…girly like." He said.

Lila laughed. "You won't be, trust me. We could use a shot of testosterone every now and again this weekend any ways. Not that we think of you that way." She grinned.

"No of course not." He laughed back. "Alright then. I'll stay with you. Can I bring my stuff up now?"

"I was just on my way up there now. You can come with me." She said as she steered him towards the elevators. Before they could get there though, Lila was intercepted again. Kyle had stepped in front of her and smiled.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Kyle asked.

"I'm actually showing Blaise to his room, so can it wait a little while?" Lila replied.

"Well…it's kind of important." He finished after a moment's pause.

Lila sighed. She didn't know what he wanted, but she needed to get back before Alicia thought she abandoned her.

"You can come up with us and just tell me after I get him settled in. Okay?" she answered.

Kyle looked at her, and then at Blaise. He thought for a second, and nodded.

"Yeah. That'll be fine."

"Good. Now, if there are no more interruptions, can we get moving?" she replied as she moved towards the elevators again.

The boys followed her, to the elevator, and they all stood in the line for the next elevator. There were only a few people ahead of them, but Lila had already been thirty minutes, and she knew Alicia would be thinking that Lila had just ditched her, so she was bouncing in place, waiting.

"You know…bouncing won't make it come any faster." Blaise teased her.

"Yes it does. See?" She answered as the elevator stopped and opened in front of them.

It was a glass elevator, and Lila loved to look out to the outside and look at the people walking on the street. She turned to the guys, but they were both staring intensely at the buttons of the elevator, so she decided not to disturb them, and enjoyed the view herself. The elevator stopped on floor twenty-two and they stepped out into the hallway. Lila turned left and headed that way, while the boys trailed after her.

"What room is it?" Blaise asked as he caught up with Lila.

"211." She answered as she made a left down another hallway.

"Jesus. You could get lost in here." He thought aloud as she turned again down a new hallway.

"Here we are!" she said stopping outside a door a few moments later. "Let me just grab the room key…"

Lila Reached down her shirt and into her bra. She came up with the room key, and turned back to the door. The boys were looking at her strangely.

"What?" She answered to the boys questioning faces. "It's the only way it won't get stolen."

She slid the key into the slot and waited for the light to turn green. "I warn you Blaise. It's messy in there, so you might want to clear out a corner for your stuff, so it won't get mixed with ours." She said opening the door.

"You're girls." He replied "How messy can you…" His voice trailed off as he took in the room.

"Told you." Lila said.

They walked into the room, and Alicia immediately jumped off the bed.

"There you are! I thought you had abandoned me!" She cried as she waded through the mess towards Lila.

She saw Blaise though, and looked shocked.

"Hey! I thought you weren't coming." She said as she gave him a hug. "And you guys brought emo kid with you too. How…nice?"

Lila quickly explained Blaise's situation to Alicia and she agreed that Blaise could stay with them. They cleared out a corner of the room, and called the front desk to bring up a cot. There were two big beds in the bedroom, and the couch in the living room folded out into a bed too. Lila had volunteered to sleep on a cot, so it would be two girls a bed. The front desk called a few moments later, and said that they were all out of cots, but they could bring up an air mattress if they wanted. The air mattress was delivered and the boys set it up while the girls, took all the food they had ordered, and tried to find places to put it. After it had all been setup and everything was in some kind of order, Blaise left for the rave, and Alicia, Lila and Kyle were sitting on the couch.

"Ok Kyle, what's so important?" Lila asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyle looked around for a moment as he tried to find his train of thought. He had been looking at the mess in the room and thinking about how messy girls really were, when Lila had asked him the question. He looked at Alicia, and then turned back to Lila.

"Can we go…somewhere more private?" he asked.

"Sure, let's go into the bedroom." Lila said, getting up.

Kyle followed her, stepping over two full suitcases in the process, and almost impaling his foot on a stiletto heel. They made it to the bedroom with minimal damage, and Lila threw herself on the bigger bed. She pulled the covers over her chest and lay there, looking expectantly at Kyle.

"So…" she started.

"I was just wondering, if you liked me or not." Kyle said.

Lila's eye twitched a little from irritation.

"That's all you wanted to say? All this, and that's it?" she said.

"Well, I was all prepared to ask you downstairs, but you had to come up here, and then that girl in the other room was watching us, and I didn't feel like asking you in front of her. You just up and left me stranded on the wall in the rave, and I thought maybe I had done something, or maybe, I don't know. It was just confusing." Kyle said defensively.

"Oh. Well, yes I do like you, but I just didn't want to go that far in a public rave, right after I met you. It would just be weird, and besides, you didn't run after me and pull me back or anything." Lila said.

"Well, now that we're not in public," Kyle said, moving closer to her on the bed, "you want to pick up where we left off?"

By the time he had finished this sentence he was right beside her on the bed, emphasizing each word with a kiss.

"No! Alicia is waiting for me out there…and besides this isn't even my bed…" Lila finished lamely.

Kyle had started to massage her side, causing her to roll onto her back to look at him. He smirked at her before slowly pulling up the bottom of her shirt to lay kisses on her stomach. He kissed his way upward, until her shirt was up as far as it could go without taking it off. He pulled himself the rest of the way up so her was eye to eye with her. Lila looked into his amazing blue eyes for a moment, before pulling him in for a kiss. He reacted quickly, kissing her back, and pulling her closer. His lips were like vodka, and she was starting to feel drunk. He rammed his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan slightly. He pulled away for a second, to whisper in her ear.

"Your friend…we have to be quiet." He whispered before going back to work on her mouth.

Her hands entangled themselves in his hair at the base of his head, and she pulled slightly, making him push his body up against hers. Her hands then wandered up his shirt, over his smooth stomach and up to his chest. He writhed under her touch, and he moaned softly into her mouth.

"moan Oh…screw you friend. louder moan", was all she heard, before he flipped her over, and sat her up in his lap.

He moved his hands back up her shirt, which had worked it's way back down her body, and he ran his hands up and down her stomach, feeling the muscles contort, and move under her smooth skin. He pushed up her shirt again, and attempted to remove it, but it got stuck on her bun at the back of her head. She pulled out the clip that was holding it in place, and threw her shirt to the ground. His eyes grew round at the sight of her breasts pushed up and together, by her lacy black bra. She pushed one shoulder strap down, and turned to smile at him. Kyle ran his hands over her chest, and down to her waist, before bringing them around her back to unclasp her bra. His mouth laid kisses on the top of her boobs, as he tried to undo the clasp. After two minutes of this sweet torture, she pulled back again wondering what he was doing.

"Um…are you having problems?" Lila said as Kyle looked at her with a frustrated look.

"Yes, I want it to come undone, but it won't cooperate with me. It's being obstinate. I've never had this problem before, and I don't see why it should start now." Kyle pouted.

Lila smiled and shook her head. She looked at Kyle, and suddenly she felt wrong. She closed her eyes and tried to turn her thoughts, but all she could think about was Justin, and what had happened. She reached for her shirt, and turned to face Kyle.

"You're amazing…and possibly the best kisser I know, but I can't do this right now. I have to go back out there to Alicia." Lila said as she tried to reach her shirt.

"But we were having such a good time." Kyle said with a smirk.

"I know! Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it immensely, but…I'm just not ready for that, with you. Tonight." She said as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Kyle sighed, and stood up and walked over to where she was standing. He put his arms around her waist, and Lila looked up into his eyes. She didn't see anything promising looking back. She felt herself blaming him for feeling this, and she tried to straighten out her thoughts. It wasn't his fault, he just happened to be there. She sighed and pulled away from him.

"I think you should go back down to the con now." She said as she opened the door.

Alright, if that's what you want." Kyle said as he walked through the door to the living room.

He said bye to Alicia and turned to face Lila as he stood in the doorway to the hall.

"If you need anything this weekend. I'll be here, down in the con. K?" he said.

"I'll remember that. Thanks Kyle." She said.

Kyle walked out into the hallway, and Lila shut the door behind him. She went to sit with Alicia on the couch, and Alicia gave her a questioning look.

"Nothing, Ok? Just…nothing." Lila said

Alicia nodded, and offered her one of the tubes of cookie dough.

"It's chocolate chunk." She said putting it in Lila's hand. "Your favorite."

Lila forced a smile.

"Thanks Meg." She said. "So, what are we watching tonight?"

"Well, HBO didn't have anything good playing, so I've been watching "What not to Wear", and making fun of the people. It's over though, and I was looking for something new to watch, when you came in." Alicia said.

"Mk." Lila mumbled through a mouth of cookie dough.

They scanned channels for a while, before settling on "Plastic Surgery, Before and After". When it went on the next commercial break, they both got up and changed into their pajamas, and pulled out the couch. Lila washed of all her makeup, while Alicia put the pillows and blankets back on the couch. When Lila came out, she grabbed a bag of chips, and some cheese sauce off of the nightstand, and climbed back onto the couch. Alicia was half-asleep, so Lila put on a Lifetime movie, and settled in with her food.

Back at the rave, Sayne and Anita had moved from making out, to snuggling. She was still sitting on his lap, and every now and then, she'd turn to look at him, and he'd kiss her face and murmur something sweet. It was kind of mushy, but they enjoyed it. Draco had watched Lila come back, and then leave again, and he wanted to know what was going on. After a while, he walked back to the table, and sat down across from Sayne. Sayne noticed him after a minute, and looked up. Anita got off Sayne's lap and sat next to him.

"Hey Draco! When did you get here?" she asked.

"I've been here." He answered shortly. "Sayne, what the hell is going on? What's she doing with Kyle, and where'd she go?"

Sayne blinked and answered, "I didn't know she was with Kyle. She wasn't when she left. Something happened with Alicia and she went back up to their room with her."

Draco made a noise similar to a growl and pulled at his short hair in frustration.

"Is she coming back?" he asked.

"She said she might, but I don't think so. They left a while ago, and she hasn't come back yet."

"Wait, are you guys talking about Lila?" Anita interrupted.

Draco looked over at her. Anita was Lila's best friend, but she didn't know that he liked Lila.

"Yea. I wanted to see her, but she left for the night I guess." Draco said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Oh. Well I can take you up to the room to say hi if you want." Anita offered.

"You can?" Draco said excitedly. "I mean thanks, that'd be great."

"Let me just go tell Nicole that I'm going upstairs." Anita said as she stood up.

She left for the dance floor and Sayne turned to Draco.

"You know Alicia is up there too right?" he asked

"Yea, but I can't wait any longer. I need to see her." Draco replied. "Are you coming up with us?"

"Anita's bedroom and you think I'm not going up there? Have you lost your little Asian mind?" Sayne said.

"Sorry man, just wondering." Draco replied laughing.

Anita came back from the dance floor, and grabbed her stuff from the table.

"I told Nicole and Cami, they're going to tell Katrina when they see her, so we can go now." She said as she walked towards the door.

The boys followed her, and they headed toward an elevator. They waited in line, and stepped into one that was almost full and the doors closed behind them. Anita hit the 22 button and they were off towards the room.


	4. Chapter 4

11

Chapter 4

While in the elevator, Draco contemplated his choices. The way he figured it, he had two choices. A: Go in. Act like he just liked her as a friend, or B: Go in, and kiss her, while conveying the fact that he wanted to rip off her clothes and have a fine time with her. It was a hard decision, mostly because he didn't know how she would act. He shifted his feet and looked up at the floor indicator. They were only on the third floor.

"_Damnation!" _ he thought to himself as the elevator stopped again to let people off and on. _"Jesus hates me. This is why he is doing this. First he makes her leave, and then he puts me in the slow elevator. Thanks Jesus. I mean really, all that praying and this is what I get?"_

By the time they had gotten to Floor 15 it had been 20 minutes, and the only people left in the elevator, was them, and some nutcase lady who thought the "spookies" were coming to get her. They ignored her, well rather Draco ignored her; Sayne and Anita were wrapped around each other again, and would've ignored Elvis had he been in that elevator. The elevator stopped on Floor 19 to pick up more people, and Draco was pacing a hole in the floor by now. They finally got up to 22, and Draco had to drag Sayne and Anita out of the elevator, and into the hall. They took a left, and headed down the hallway.

"So…how's Lila been since last time I saw her?" Draco asked.

"She's good I guess. I'm surprised she came, after what happened." Anita replied.

"What happened?" asked Sayne.

"I sort of implied that I wouldn't tell anyone." Anita said

"We won't tell you told." Draco said, and Sayne nodded vigorously.

"You swear?" she asked.

"We swear." They replied in unison.

Anita knew that they wouldn't tell, and she had been dying to tell someone and get it off of her chest.

"Well, you know who Justin is right?" she said "Well, it's their one year anniversary right, and he invited her out to this fancy restaurant for dinner. He told her he would meet her at the restaurant at 7:30. 7:30 roll's around, and he's not there, so she calls his cell-phone. No one picks up. At 8:30 she decides he's not coming, or something must have happened. She gets in her car, and goes to his house. The lights are on. So she gets out, and knocks on the door. No answer, so she goes around to the back, and the same thing. Back around front she tries again, and the door swings open. Creepy right? So she walks in, and looks around the main floor, before heading upstairs. She hears this noise coming from the bathroom. It's music. She heads down the hall and knocks on the door. No answer. There's no water running so she knows he not in the shower. She cracks the door open and calls out his name. Still no answer, she poked her head in the door, and there he was. Lay out in the tub, wearing nothing but his skin, and covered in blood. She hit the floor, and backed up against the wall, thinking someone had killed him, but she saw a note propped against the mirror with her name on it. She won't tell us what was in it, but she said after she read it she called the police, and they determined it was suicide. He did something to her with that note though. She hates him now."

Draco and Sayne stared at Anita in shock. Her face had hardened, and she looked pissed now, as they made another turn. Draco's thoughts raced as he followed behind Anita and Sayne.

"_He killed himself. Whoa. A lot more complicated then I expected. She's strong though. If something like that happened to me…I don't know what I'd do. Probably not this though."_ He thought, as he rubbed his forehead.

They had reached the door, and Anita pulled out her room key.

"Remember, not a word about Justin. Oh, and uh…don't mind the mess." She said as she swiped the key. They walked into the room, and the boy's mouths dropped as they took in the mess. They quickly recovered though, and had the good sense not to say anything bad. The TV was on and some woman in a red dress was crying, and Anita went to turn it down, while the boys just tried to wade through the mess without stepping on any of the girl's stuff. Lila turned over at the sound of the door opening, but she was almost asleep, so she just stayed lying down.

"Who's there?" she mumbled incoherently.

"It's Anita." Anita said turning on the lights. "Why are you asleep?"

"Cause, Alicia fell asleep, so I turned down the TV and then I just drifted off." Lila said, her head buried under her pillow.

"Oh. Well there's someone here who wants to say hi to you." Anita said in a singsong voice.

"Well tell them I'm sleeping" Lila singsonged back.

"Tell them yourself. He's right here." Anita said.

Lila opened her eyes under her pillow and blinked a few times.

"_Jesus help him if that's Kyle again." _She thought to herself.

She pulled herself out of the blankets, and sat up. Draco smiled when she looked at him, and she leapt out of the covers, falling of the couch in the process.

"Hey!" she said from the floor.

She finally untangled herself, and ran over to him. She wrapped him in a huge hug, and squeezed him tight.

"I thought you just didn't want to see us down in the con, and that's why you weren't there. Where were you?" she said stepping back.

"I was just on the dance floor. Guess I just missed you guys." Draco said. "Sorry about that…but any ways. How have you been?"

"Better." She said. "Just hanging out lately, having fun, and whatnot. You?"

"Paintball, and breaking mostly. Had to practice for the cons." He said.

"That sounds like a blast." She said smiling; she shook her head, and looked around. "Oh my god! It's so good to see you again!"

She gave him another hug and did a little dance in place.

"Sorry, it's just been so long. We should hang out more often. All of us. You know?" she said.

At this point Alicia sat up.

"I'm trying to sleep here! Oh…hey Draco. Nice to see you." She said. "Well, I'm going back into my own bed for the night. See you guys tomorrow.

She lumbered towards the bedroom, and shut the door behind her. Anita and Sayne had mysteriously disappeared, but there were strange noises coming from the bathroom…

"Oh, excuse my manners," Lila said, "Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure. Uh…where?" he said looking around.

"Oh…over here on the couch is fine." She said motioning towards the couch. "Just sit down and I'll get you something to drink. What do you want? We have…Coke, sprite, and some weird fruit punch stuff that Cami brought."

"I'll have the fruit punch." He said.

She poured them both a glass of it and walked over to the couch.

"Here ya go." She said, handing him the cup.

He took a sip and looked over at her. She was pulling up her hair, and she was halfway bent over. He felt himself staring, and looked away as she straightened up, and bounced down on the couch. She looked at him for a moment, before turning her attention to her glass.

"So, why'd you leave the con so early?" he asked.

"Oh. Alicia still likes Sayne, and when she saw Anita with him, she kind of flipped, and I took her back upstairs for some girl time. Cookie dough, take out, that kind of thing." She said sipping her drink.

Draco took a swig of his, and asked, "Why do girls do that? When men have a problem, we take care of it. None of this, let's go be sad stuff."

Lila raised her eyebrows and answered, " That's how we take care of it. It's a girl thing. It makes us feel better, and we have fun doing it. Even if we are sad, overstuffed with sweets, or drunk off our asses. It's just…healing."

Draco shook his head and grinned. Girls sure were strange, but he just couldn't get enough of them.

"Kind of like how you go to the bathroom in groups? How is that healing?" He asked.

"That's not healing, that's just common sense on our part. What if they need something or they need to talk or something astounding just happened. It's communication mostly." She said.

"Us guys get the impression you forgot how to go or something like that. Maybe someone fell in, maybe Jesus appeared. We don't know." He said laughing.

"Well, that's certainly not the impression we try to give off." Lila said raising her eyebrows.

Draco turned towards the TV. There was a woman siting alone on a swing crying.

"What's with this show?" he asked.

"Oh, Alicia was asleep, so I changed the channel. This show was quieter." She said picking up the remote.

She flipped through the channels, and went to the Food Network.

"There. That's much better." Lila said tossing the remote down.

Draco objected. "This is still girly! We need to pick something else." He picked up the remote and turned on the guide. "…AHA! Pimp My Ride! The best wonderful, guy-a-rific show ever!"

"Excuse me?" she said reaching for the remote. "I don't think so. Iron chef was on, and I like that show more than this one."

A struggle ensued for the remote, and it ended up flying across the room. They looked at each other, before hauling ass towards the remote. Draco was first, but Lila pulled him back, and he fell in the mess. She thought she was ahead for a second, but he grabbed her foot, and she went down with him. He went to stand up again, but Lila stood up first, and jumped over a suitcase to get it. Lila got it and turned around, but Draco was blocking her.

"Hey." She said. " You want to move out of the way there?"

"No…I'm pretty comfortable right here." He said.

"Hmm. Well that's too bad, because you are in the way of Iron chef and me. That's just not a good idea. So, if you don't want to hit the floor again, I suggest you move please." Lila said.

Draco smirked. "I'd like to see you try. I tripped the first time, that's the only reason I went down."

"Uh-huh. You tripped and Michael Jackson never had plastic surgery right?" Lila said.

"Yep. That's about how it goes." He said stepping forward.

Lila ran to the left, and Draco grabbed her around the middle. She shrieked as he picked her up, and spun her around. She wiggled out of his grip when he set her back down, and dashed towards the couch. Draco chased her and picked her up again. He threw her over his shoulder, and walked away from the TV.

"You want to give it to me now?" He said over his shoulder.

"No. Put me down!" she said kicking her feet.

Draco watched her legs go up and down for a few seconds, before spinning her again. She stopped kicking and shrieked as he spun her faster and faster. He finally got dizzy, and stopped. Lila wasn't kicking anymore, and she was laughing so hard, she was crying.

"Ok…Ok." She said. "You can have it, just put me down."

He set her down on her feet, and she staggered for a moment before stabilizing, and hanging her head down with her hands behind her back.

"Aw. Just give me the remote. None of this." He said as she gave a loud and very fake sniffle.

Her hair had fallen out of its holder, and her pink sweats were twisted.

"sigh Ok. I guess you can have it." She handed him the remote, and sat on the bed.

He sat down beside her, and looked at her. She was smiling, and watching the TV, ignoring him. He lifted the remote to change the channel.

"What the hell…why isn't it working? What did you do to it?" he asked.

He pressed the buttons harder, and saw her shaking out of the corner of his eye. He turned and she was laughing at him.

"Why won't it work!?" he asked again in frustration.

She finally stopped laughing long enough to talk. "I don't know. Maybe the batteries are dead?"

"…You have the batteries don't you?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Me?, of course not. What would I do with remote batteries?" Lila said batting her eyelashes.

Draco waited for a second, and tackled her off the couch.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as he came towards her. His arms went around her and he turned as he got her, and the landed on the floor together.

"Ouch! You couldn't have thought out a better plan?" she asked as she removed various objects from under her.

"Nope, it was a split second decision, and it worked." He said smiling.

"Huh?" Lila said as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

He waved the batteries in her face.

"Haha. I got them." He said propping himself up on one elbow.

Lila's mouth hung open.

"How…How did you…How did you get those?" she asked looking around. "I thought they went flying when you hit me."

"They did. I caught them." He said proudly. "I am just that good."

"No your not." Came a voice. "Your just that damn quick. Now, would the two of you kindly SHUT THE FUCK UP SO I CAN GO TO SLEEP?"

"Oh…sorry Alicia." Lila said smothering the urge to laugh.

"We'll keep it down."

Lila lay back down in the space she cleared, and looked up at the ceiling. Draco lay down beside her and whispered in her ear.

"What are you looking at?"

"The ceiling." She answered.

"Oh. Anything specific, or just the ceiling in general?" he said turning his head.

"Just the ceiling. I'm thinking for a second." She said.

"Oh." He was silent for a second. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking whether to seduce you or not." She said, still looking up at the ceiling.

Draco's eye twitched.

"What?" he said.

"You know," she said, "Seduce you." She rolled to face him. "Maybe move closer to you," she said as she did.

"Maybe look deep into your eyes, and smile."

She was right beside him now, and their eyes were locked.

"I could take your hand, and rub it with mine." She reached for his hand, and his breath quickened.

She rolled over, and was straddling his waist.

"Run my hands up your stomach, over your chest, and up to your face."

Draco was trying his hardest, not to just grab her and kiss her. He was fairly sweating with the effort, and the excitement.

"I could…"

She leaned down to his face, her hair fell around shielding them, and her lips brushed his.

"…Maybe…TAKE BACK THE REMOTE!" she said leaping up to the couch.

Draco lay there for a second. When she didn't come back he about cried.

"_That was a horrible joke Jesus. You're no saint…you're evil. I want you to know that at this point and time we are no longer speaking. You may not try to contact me in anyway, and I'm keeping my soul when I die. How's that for ya?" _He thought before sitting up.

Lila was sitting on the couch, in the middle of what looked like a touchdown victory dance. Draco stood up and sat down beside her.

"I got you. I got you. Heehee. You lose." She chanted as she watched the battle on the TV come to an end.

"That was a sneaky underhanded attack on my person. Wasn't fair at all. I don't have hair to be swishing around, or lady lumps to rub on people. It was an unfair advantage. Therefore it was a cheated win." He said sniffing.

"What? I didn't rub my…what did you say?…oh yeah, 'lady lumps' on you, and that was definitely not cheating. I won fair and square. You sir, are just a sore loser." Lila said picking up her chips again.

"Uh think again. You are a cheater. A womanly body part possessing cheater." He said.

"Hmm…well, I still won. So I'm happy enough." She said.

"coughcheatercough" he "coughed".

Lila smirked and turned up the volume.


End file.
